Toasting Night
by AJMM1
Summary: This is an erotic, explicit story of when Katniss and Peeta make love on their toasting night. It is the first of several lemons I have written for the characters of Suzanne Collins' HG. This takes place during my Flickers in the Darkness Part One Realization Story.


(Lemon 1 Toasting Night. Katniss' POV)

Toasting Night

His lips tasted like chocolate, heat and desire. His lips continue to kiss mine, then his tongue flickers over my bottom lip. I open my mouth for him. His tongue gently explores my mouth, playing with my tongue. The sensations kindle fire through my body. A breathy moan escapes me sending further heat into Peeta's mouth. He groans softly in return. He releases my lips and begins caressing me with kisses down the crescent of my neck, electricity courses through me. He stays and lingers on my bare shoulder before trailing across my collarbone. He wants to go farther. I can tell because his hands reach to my fallen neckline and his eyes meet mine for permission. I'm nervous and scared, but excited and happy.

"I'm yours," I say.

Both of his hands settle at my robes shoulders, ever so gently he drops it down revealing my breasts. My breath hitches.

When I find my voice I rasp, "I've never... done this before,"

"Neither have I," he shakes his head. "But I've thought about it with you so many times, I think I know how to make it beautiful."

I'm not exactly sure what he means, but before I have a chance to respond he kisses me softly down my collarbone to my breast. He kisses my nipple tenderly, then pulls it in between his lips and sucks the soft flesh into his mouth. I gasp. He adds pressure from my cue.

"Oh," escapes me. I feel him smile and I blush. He brings his hand up and cups my other breast into roundness. He caresses it for a moment then rolls my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It hardens under his touch. My body caves at the sensations. I lean myself back into the bed's pillows and arch my back toward him. I have no words. He's carrying me away.

"You know," he says breathlessly. "It's almost like painting..." Peeta's kisses count down my ribs and toward my belly. "When you become one with the canvas..."

His mouth lingers on my thigh as he softly touches the sensitive flesh at my core. Tentatively at first, he just strokes his fingertips around the outside of me. Exploring the area. I realize my eyes are squeezed shut. I deliberately open them and look down at Peeta. His mouth is still resting on my thigh. He watches his fingers, examining me. He pulls apart the delicate folds. My heart is pounding so loudly, he must hear it. His eyes rise to meet mine. He smiles again as if satisfied with what he was trying to understand. He drags his tongue down behind my knee. It tickles wickedly and he kisses me there like he kissed me on my mouth.

I feel pinned down to the bed, rendered motionless by his touch. He kisses behind my opposite knee and creates a path up my other thigh. Again he lingers, but this time I feel the tip of his finger penetrate inside of me. My center is hot and wet. He smile is huge, he knows he did this to me and he is loving it.

"Oh God, you are so beautiful," he says. His eyes have become darkened and stormy with lust. He never breaks eye contact as his tongue separates my center, plunging into my slit, climbing, making a path to the bud at the top of my core. My breath labors, he smiles again, pleased with himself, then his tongue paints swirls into the softened flesh of my clit and across my swelling mound. I moan involuntarily, my hips raise as I push myself into his mouth. This makes him moan and the vibration from it sends volts through my core.

He inserts a second finger deep with in me and my stomach quivers as he brings it in and back out again, exploring my tight cushioned walls. He is fierce and lustful: tender and full of love all at the same moment.

"Oh Peeta," I say huskily.

He closes his eyes and breaths out hot air onto my center. Just then I feel a rush of sensations firework from the bundle of nerves he has been so attentive to. I push up into his fingers and tongue: surrendering. All of a sudden I am thrown over the edge, my body whithers and contorts losing all self control. I cry out passionately, grabbing fist fulls of his hair, I crush his mouth into my spasming flesh.

My legs clamp down on the sides of his head. I want him. I need him-NOW! I'm pulling him on top of me, his face is soaked, his lips glistening wet. He smashes his mouth on mine-it's fevered and hungry. I taste myself and the muscles inside of me contract.

"I want to feel you inside of me," I get out through my rough breathing.

"Are you sure?" he asks he's panting too. I know he is sure, he wants me just as badly as I want him.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," I answer full of love.

He smiles and cradles my head in his strong arm. I open myself to him. He works his hand between us and to his hardness. He slides the tip into my moisture.

Slowly he penetrates me. Peeta moans sending pulses though my entire body, I'm undone! I crash my needy hips into him. A sharp pain rips through me. I cry out. He stops immediately and looks at me wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I forgot it would hurt me,"

"Do you want to stop? He asks again with concern.

"No,"

The pain abates-the sensation of his hardness- overwhelms me and I'm a pulsating mess. I surrender myself to him and this moment, our moment-as one human being- making love, so strong, so compassionate, so endless.

"Oh Katniss," his voice is husky. I love hearing him say my name in his pleasured condition. "I never knew it would be like this."

I respond to his voice and words by contracting my center muscles. He lets out a breathy moan. His thrusting becomes harder, more urgent. Faster.

His lips rush to meet my nipple sucks it in, then my mouth kissing me deeply. He explodes deep within me, his sweat mingling with mine, his hard body covering me.

"I. Love. You!" he says breathing between the words.

"I love you too, Peeta." I smile.

He falls beside me breathless. We take in oxygen. Our chests heaving up and down. Our most desperate need spent. He finds my hand and our fingers entwine. We are quiet. Soon our breathing centers and our heart rates slow. We turn our heads to look at one another and burst out laughing, the tension releasing.

"Wow!" he declares wide-eyed and smiling in remembrance.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I gush, before realizing I might not want the answer.

He blushes and is obviously pleased with himself, "I have older brothers, Katniss... They talk."

"Ahh," I respond question answered.


End file.
